Chapter 949
Chapter 949 is titled "Mummy". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hats swimming in a pool with a gorilla. Short Summary Luffy, Chopper, Hyogoro, Raizo, Kikunojo, and Kawamatsu overwhelm the Beasts Pirates, but Daifugo shoots the prisoners with special bullets, which inflict a debilitating virus known as Mummy onto them that is spread through touch. As the prisoners move to subdue Luffy's group, Luffy unexpectedly grabs them and becomes infected. He tells them that their conditions will only worsen the longer Kaido stays in power, and if they want to get out of this, they should not stand in his way. Babanuki prepares to fire an Excite Shell into the crowd, but Luffy ties up his elephant's trunk, causing the shell to explode inside Babanuki. The prisoners then decide to join Luffy and rebel, and they defeat Daifugo as Luffy's alliance conquers Udon. Long Summary The Beasts Pirates in the Prisoner Mine attack Luffy, Chopper, Hyogoro, Raizo, Kikunojo, and Kawamatsu, but are unable to hit them with any Excite Bullets. However, Daifugo tells them that it does not matter where they shoot, as he instead shoots at the prisoners. Luffy's group easily overwhelms the Beasts Pirates, and Raizo tosses Kid and Killer the ring of keys to hopefully free them from their handcuffs. The guards continue shooting the prisoners with the Excite Bullets, which causes a fever and painful hemorrhaging to spread throughout their body. The prisoners end up transmitting the virus to others through physical contact, and Daifugo reveals that the virus is named Mummy. Luffy's group finds themselves surrounded by several infected prisoners, who continue going after them on Babanuki's command to avoid being labeled as traitors. The prisoners tell Luffy's group to leave, saying that they have no chance of defeating Kaido and pointing out the immense suffering caused by one of Queen's viruses alone. They say that they would never have had to go through this if Luffy's group did not rise up. However, Luffy then wraps his arms around the group of infected prisoners, shocking everyone. As Mummy is transmitted to him, Luffy claims that it has no effect at all. He then points out that the prisoners were not living normal lives, but were simply slaves working for kibi dango. He says that even though he is an outsider, he made a promise to Tama to make Wano Country into a prosperous place where no one would grow hungry again. If he did not do this, then Wano would remain in its current condition. Since Oden is dead, Luffy's movement is all the hope that Wano has left. He then tells the prisoners to make up their mind to either join his side or Kaido's. Hyogoro is greatly impressed with Luffy's leadership, and to deal with the crowd all at once, Babanuki brings out an Excite Shell, a piece of ammo with 200 times as much virus as an Excite Bullet, and prepares to fire it with his elephant's trunk. Kawamatsu and the Beasts Pirates notice what he is doing, but right as the elephant is about to sneeze, Luffy ties up its trunk, having seen a dangerous future. The elephant then sneezes, engulfing Babanuki in the Excite Shell's explosion. As Babanuki falls to the ground, Luffy tells the prisoners he will leave the rest to them as he points to Daifugo. Daifugo desperately tries bringing up the consequences of going against a warden, but the prisoners disregard that as they are now rebelling. They proceed to overwhelm Daifugo, and with eight days to go before the final battle, Luffy's group has successfully conquered Udon without any outside enemies finding out. Quick References Chapter Notes *Raizo gives Kid and Killer the keys to free themselves. *Daifugo infects some of the prisoners with a virus created by Queen called "Mummy". *Luffy manages to persuade the prisoners to rebel against the Beasts Pirates. *Luffy defeats Babanuki and his group takes over Udon. *There are eight days before the final battle against Kaido. Characters Arc Navigation